


Why He Left

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: lusamine is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is told from Gladion's point of view as to why he left the Aether Foundation with Type: Null.





	Why He Left

gladdion stop listening to that ugly music" lusamine said  
as gladion listened to what ive done - linkin park, he said "fuc k you mom you wouldnt get it"  
lusameme ssaid "i didnt raise a son tob e edgy what the fuck  
galdin yelled "whAT IVE DONE ILL FacE MY SEL F To crOSS OUT WH aT I Ve becOME ER asE MYSE LFan dLe tGo What IVE DoneEEEEE"  
lusamin said "wow edgy"  
gladen took typ nul "we gotta lev she doesnt approv of it." its not a phase gladino sayd  
he ran and ran and ran and now hel ive with team skul and ya boi goose  
and he listened to new divide - linkin park  
"lETI t be EN ou GH tO Rea Ch Th eT ru tH TH at L iEESSSS Acro Ss thi S nEw dIVIDEEEEEeeeEee" team skil sang with gledddddd  
also lille and how anb sun and moon and everyone else besides lusamim she didnt like the edge  
kuki was like "lol she sucks"  
kukukui became edgy and so did burn it up and everyone else  
and everyone cut themselves on the edg and died  
they sold their ded bodies on craigslist and got rich desu XDDDDDDD  
"RAWR XD" they all sed in unicon (AN DAT MEENZ AT DA SAME TIME XDDDDD)

**Author's Note:**

> it was a crack story all along i have many regrets dont look at me


End file.
